Emmett's victory run
by jewelxcharm
Summary: Emmett wins a game and does very strange things. But there are consequences Bad at summaries! first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Emmet's Victory Run**

**Chapter 1**

Bella's point of view

I watched as Jasper and Emmet played Super Smash Bros. on the game cube. It was pretty funny, considering that Emmet's character

was princess Zelda and Jasper's was princess Peach. Edward, sitting next to me, was chuckling.

"I guess I should have seen this coming." Edward said," I guess we'd better find Jasper and Emmet some nice husbands.".

"Shut it!" both of them said loudly.

I laughed. I can't believe this will be my family soon. It's going to be a nightmare. Just then, Emmet killed Jasper's character.

"Oh yeah! I rock!" Emmet yelled. Emmet took his shirt off and started running around the house at vampire speed, "I won! I won!"

I just sat there on the couch staring at the blur, obviously horrified.

"Emmet!" Rosalie's voice echoed through the house, filled with anger, "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

Emmet stopped in front of his and said something blurred. Rosalie seemed to understand.

"You're such an idiot!" Alice added at the front door.

Emmet ran to his room, practicly crying like a little girl, then came right back with a can of paint. He drenched Alice with it yelled "You dare insult me!?"

I shook my head along with Edward in disbelief, "Only Emmet."

Emmet began running around the house breaking everything in sight, including china plates, a mirror, the glass table and Alice's shoes.

"My shoes!" Alice sobbed.

Just then, Esme walked into the house. There was paint everywhere and pretty much everything was broken.

"My house!" she yelled. "What was the cause of this?"

"My idiot husband", Rosalie said.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Bella's pov**

"Emmet! What did you do to my house?" Esme yelled.

There were now four angry vampires in the house. Edward had me in his arms ready to make a run for it just in case.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I smashed a few things, drenched Alice and painted the walls blue, yellow and all sorts of other stuff. The usual", Emmet said with a goofy grin on his face.

Esme screamed for Carlisle and he was down from his office in five seconds. He was very confused as to why his wife screamed.

"What's wro-", he cut himself off mid sentence, taking a look at the house.

"Oh. EMMET!"

Esme and Carlisle huddled together, deciding on a punishment I guessed.

"Emmet, no video games for a week!" they said in unison.

"A week? But-" Emmet whined.

"A MONTH! And no making fun of Bella."

"AWWWWWWWWW MAN!"

Emmet slouched up to his room and yelled,"I WILL GET MY REVENGE!"

We all looked at each other and said,"He deserved it."

Carlisle and Esme told Alice to take a shower, and then we saw the two of them high-five and laugh.

We looked at them, shock written all over our faces.

"What?" They asked, "Punishing you guys is fun."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emmett was in his room all week. Every now and then I'd sneak up to his room and listen to him outside his door. Oh, the things I heard. Dry sobbing, prayers.

"Oh lord! Please let me have my video games back soon. PLEASE! I want to be princess Zelda again!" I guess you can imagine it was pretty funny.

But one day, Emmett heard me laughing and he opened the door and pulled me in.

"Bella! My dear soon to be sister! Bring me my video games! If you do not, I will torture you." And then he threw me out.

I found Edward and we tried to think of a plan.

"Okay, Bella. Esme's watching TV, so you ask her for a sandwich. Carlisle's at work, so he's not a problem." I nodded and we began. It wasn't much of a plan but it should work.

I came down the stairs and asked Esme for a sandwich and went to help her.

**EPOV**

Esme and my angel went into the kitchen. I went to get the video games and the gamecube. As I tried to pick it up, I realized it was nailed to the ground..

"Crap…" I muttered.

I pulled so hard that it went flying out of my hands and hit Emmett's door. Emmett squealed and yelled, "My baby!"

Unfortunately, Esme heard him.

"Emmett, that's another two weeks," she yelled.

And so Emmett ran away and never looked back.

The End


End file.
